To create a stereoscopic 3-D image, two images of a scene are taken at two different locations. In a conventional approach, the two different locations correspond to the locations of two different lenses, which could be on either the same camera or on two different cameras. Thus, 3-D images have traditionally been taken using specialized cameras, such as a camera that has two different lenses and two different image sensors.
With the increasing number of display devices, such as televisions, computer monitors, and smartphones, being able to display 3-D images, there is an interest in making 3-D image creation more accessible to the average user. However, a camera that is equipped with two lenses and two image sensors for 3-D picture taking is likely to be substantially more expensive than a conventional camera that has a single lens and a single image sensor. In addition, many users may be hesitant to purchase a new camera just for 3-D image creation. Thus, there is a need to provide methods and systems that enable a user to create 3-D images using a single lens and a single image sensor.